


Spellbooks and Midnight Snacks

by sonyttark



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyttark/pseuds/sonyttark
Summary: When Seunghyun finds an old worn book on witchcraft on one of his dumpster diving escapades, he thinks it'll just be an interesting read and nothing more.But he couldn't be more wrong.The mere existence of the book quickly amps up tensions between him and his three best friends. And actually messing around with the spells in the book? Might just cost him the person most important to him.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Check this out," Choi Seunghyun grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he dropped a book on the coffee table. The book was worn and leather bound. There were scratches and scuffs all over it, from their edges it was obvious the pages had yellowed over time, and there was an intricate design of a tree pressed into the front.

Each of the three boys sitting on the couch had a completely different reaction. Kwon Jiyong's eyes lit up with excitement and interest. Dong Youngbae looked exasperated.  
And Kang Daesung looked nervous, something not sitting quite right with him about the book.

"It's a book on witchcraft," Seunghyun supplied without prompting. His excited energy could be felt by the others. He took on a proud stance before continuing with, "I found it."

"Then put it back!" Daesung hissed, pushing the book back towards Seunghyun using the remote control so he wouldn't have to touch it.

"At least let us read it first!" Jiyong rolled his eyes, pulling the book towards himself. "I want to get a picture with it first... I like the aesthetic."

Youngbae plucked the book out of Jiyong's hands and put it back in the centre of the table, "You guys, Daesung does have a point. Seunghyun, where did you 'find' it?"

"Don't say it like that!" Seunghyun gave a huff and crossed his arms. He rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like I stole it."

Youngbae simply arched an eyebrow up in response, Jiyong shrugged. Daesung gave Seunghyun a reassuring smile. "It's not that, it's just that, you know, someone might be there looking right now but you didn't wait around to see if anyone came back for... it." He gave the book a glance that definitely said he wanted it out of this house.

"It was in the garbage! I found it in the garbage! Okay?" Seunghyun threw his arms up in the air, cheeks colouring pink.

"You went dumpster diving?" Jiyong jerked back. He looked to the container of lysol wipes across the room on the kitchen counter before returning his eyes to the book, and then in horror at his hands that had touched it.

A gentle look came over Youngbae's face, one of compassion. "Seunghyun... if times are that rough for you, you know we're here for you, right?"

Daesung just rolled his eyes and slapped a hand on Youngbae's shoulder. "He's fine. It's his hobby, he just does it for fun."

"Fun?" Jiyong's jaw dropped. "What is fun about picking through trash?"

"Your favourite arm chair?" Daesung raised his eyebrows and pointed to the loud and obnoxious, mid-century arm chair Jiyong took up residence on most evenings claiming it as his favourite. With an overly sweet smile on his face Daesung finished with, "He made me pull it out of a dumpster and carry it home with him because we forgot to get you a present for your birthday."

Jiyong gasped in shock and slapped a hand to his chest. "You guys forgot my birthday?"

And then it was a rapid fire of exchange.

Daesung came back with, "We didn't forget your birthday, we forgot to buy you a present for your birthday-"

Youngbae tried to mediate, "Jiyong, they were having a really busy week-"

Jiyong had never felt more betrayed, "You knew?"

Youngbae replied, "I knew they forgot to buy you a gift, I didn't know it was from the garbage-"

Daesung threw his arms up, "If you love the chair then what does it matter where it came from or how we got it!"

The three were so distracted with the argument that they didn't notice Seunghyun sit himself on the ground cross legged on the other side of the coffee table, grab the worn book, and begin to thumb through it with glee. It would be how he spent the next few days.

*** ***

Daesung knew Seunghyun tended to get obsessive about things. He was either 100% or 0% and rarely anything in between. His interests were numerous and fleeting and few rarely lasted long enough for much to come of it. He claimed it was because he got frustrated when he wasn't perfect at it right away but Daesung knew better. He just lost interest and didn't know how to explain that to someone when two days earlier it had been all he could talk about.

Occasionally though, there were things he stuck with. Music, was one- he listened to more music than anyone else Daesung knew, even Jiyong who was in school learning production techniques. Art was another, he'd even previously been a major in Fine Art until he'd dropped out, never having given much of an explanation for it, but Daesung wasn't going to nag him for one, he trusted him to make decisions for himself.  
Most of the time.

His self-preservation skills seemed to be lacking thoroughly and Daesung just considered this mysterious book another piece of evidence to prove that. He was worried about it and Seunghyun's obsession with it even more than Seunghyun's tendency to self-medicate and drink himself to sleep, so that was saying something. The book just unsettled Daesung and he wasn't sure why.

While, he was sure why: he was firm in his beliefs of not messing with things you don't know about. Messing with this book was definitely messing around with things they didn't know about. Daesung didn't care if the others laughed at him for being freaked out by it. He'd never told them but he'd had a number of eerie experiences growing up and he just wanted to keep that door firmly shut.  
...And now it was being pried open.

He let out a small shiver at the thought, pausing as he was in the midst of cutting up a cucumber for his salad. With an annoyed huffed he managed to grip back his conscience and tried to steer it towards happier thoughts, but the dread still lingered. His resentment for the book grew, if only because he realized he'd have an incredibly hard time sleeping for the next few nights.

*** *** ***

Putting his now empty salad bowl on the side table, Daesung adjusted his position, ready to settle down and find a new anime series to watch. He was slouched down with his hood pulled up and over his head and his laptop across his thighs. The window was cracked open and the sound of afternoon rain in the quiet streets could be heard. He sucked in a big breath and let out it out slowly, eyes closing for a moment and lips curling up into a small smile as he fully relaxed. He could feel himself beginning to drift off when the door of his room flung open.

His eyes flew open and he startled, jerking up. His knees came up, nearly sending his laptop to the floor but he managed to catch it in time. He stayed curled up and clutching the device to his chest while he glared at the figure in the doorway, who just gave him a big grin and paid the chaos he'd inflicted no mind.

Seunghyun waltzed in, shutting the door behind himself and immediately stripping off his damp hoodie. He grabbed one of Daesung's dry ones out of the closet and slipped it over his head. If he took a deep breath in as he did it, well, his best friend smelt like home. He then began riffling through the set of drawers for a clean pair of sweatpants. He heard a huff and turned his head to see Daesung shooting him a glare while readjusting himself back to a comfortable position. He just grinned again in return and snatched a pair of sweatpants, forgetting to close th drawer as he stood up.

Daesung lifted up his eyebrows at him and Seunghyun rolled his eyebrows in response before gently shutting the drawer. Daesung merely had to tilt his head in the direction of the closet to inform Seunghyun to shut that too. Dragging his feet, Seunghyun walked to the closet and shut it as well. When Daesung nodded and turned his attention back to his laptop, Seunghyun quickly changed into the dry sweatpants, leaving his damp jeans on the floor.

Flopping onto the bed, he wormed his way up next to Daesung and focused his attention to the screen. After a few minutes, Daesung asked, "No book?"

Seunghyun shrugged. "I left it downstairs."  
Daesung hummed and nodded. He still didn't like the book being brought into the house, and he definitely didn't like it being in Seunghyun's posession at all, but he was glad the other was at least respecting his request to keep it out of his room. That thought spurred another, he quickly exited out of the tab he had open, but not on screen, asking where to buy sage and how to properly use it.

"What was that?" Seunghyun asked, curiosity always a weakness of his.

"Nothing," Daesung rolled his eyes, unsurprised that Seunghyun couldn't just let it go.

"Then why'd you only exit that specific tab?"

"It was porn," Daesung lied with a straight face.

"I can't believe my innocent Daesung is watching that kind of vulgar thing," Seunghyun tisked, shaking his head before bringing it down to rest on a broad shoulder. "Growing up so fast."

"Shut up and help me choose something to watch," Daesung flicked Seunghyun's forehead and smirked when he scrunched up his face from the assault.

"I'm not helping you choose what porn to watch, you perv." Seunghyun sat up and swatted away the hand that came back to flick him between the eyes once more. Then Daesung tried again and his hand was caught by Seunghyun who simply held it between them. He met Daesung's eyes and gave a leer, "Besides, you know I'll say what I always do: we could just make a better one together." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down a few times for added effect.

With a snort, Daesung pushed Seunghyun back down onto the bed. "And my answer remains the same: you're a pervert. No."

Seunghyun laughed softly but maintained his grip on Daesung's hand as he settled back down into the position he'd held previously. He began to gently fiddle with the hand in his as he was wont to do and between the pair of them they eventually settled on One Punch Man, neither able to concentrate on anything that was too plot heavy right then.


	2. Chapter 2

Seunghyun was sat at the kitchen table at two in the morning, reading once again. Initially he'd just gone down to grab a drink, but that had been sometime around midnight. He'd only meant to read a little bit, a few sentences just to satisfy his brain, but that definitely didn't happen. He just couldn't put it down. The book had quickly become his newest fixation, taking up all his attention nearly all hours of day and night. It turned out to be less of a spell book like he'd initially thought and more of a guide, an introduction to the occult- though there were a few spells thrown here and there throughout, just to get you started.  
  
A soft tapping momentarily roused him from the book and he quickly glanced up from his reading to find the source. Upon Daesung's appearance around the corner and registering his steps as the source of the noise, his lips curved up into a small smile. He closed the book and gave his attention to his other favourite thing. "This is really late for you," he poked fun at the younger, surprised he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He'd been drifting in and out before Seunghyun came down, now he seemed pretty awake.  
  
"I really wish you'd put that back where you found it," Daesung said as he walked right past Seunghyun, refusing to look at him or the book. He'd been asleep for a bit but a reoccurring dream he hadn't had since childhood had woken up and left him feeling tense. The unfortunately familiar image of a womon cloaked in black, simply standing over his bed, flashed through his mind. It was a stupid thing to be scared of but the dream had always left him filled with unease and dread. He gave himself a shaked and headed straight for the cupboards and grabbed a glass.  
  
"Why? What? You believe in this stuff?" Seunghyun teased. Daesung had asked him not to bring the book into the room and Seunghyun had teased him for it then but he was still looking for an admittance, plus he loved to tease people, and he especially loved to tease Daesung. However, he was genuinely surprised at the prospect of Daesung believing in things like ghosts and witchcraft. Daesung was a jumpy person and he detested horror films, but generally Seunghyun knew him to be a man of reason and logic.  
Not ghosts and witches and demons and shit.  
  
Pausing for a moment on his path to the sink, Daesung was grateful to have his back to Seunghyun because his cheeks coloured pink. "I wouldnt say that I-" his voice caught, "believe in it," he paused to consider his next words. He tapped his fingers up and down the glass in thought before humming and finished with, "But I still don't feel comfortable taking the risk of messing with it, on the off chance it is real." Daesung knew he sounded ridiculous and he felt embarrassed to admit it out loud, especially to Seunghyun who he knew would tease him about this forever, but he didn't want that book in this house and he'd take humiliation if it meant Seunghyun might listen to him. When the other didnt reply immediately he continued to the sink and began to fill his glass with water.  
  
He didn't hear Seunghyun get up from his seat and come up behind him. He was just testing the temperature of the running water with his hand when two hands clamped down on his shoulders. He'd been a jumpy person before, but with the dream and the talk and presence of and about the book, it was magnified. He jumped and gave a very unmanly shriek and- Seunghyun was very lucky he managed to get a hold of himself then because his arm was raised, ready to jut back and wind his "attacker".  
  
Bursts of air hit Daesung's hair as Seunghyun practically cackled. Daesung huffed and rolled his eyes, but his blush had deepened more. He put his glass under the running water and filled it up, and then shut the water off. All of this was done before Seunghyun was able to calm down his laughter. Daesung simply stood there and began to drink the water, waiting it out.  
  
When Seunghyun's laughter finally subsided, he gave Daesung's tense shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Sorry," he let out one more breath of laughter. "I wasn't trying to scare you, I swear." He felt Daesung relax marginally in his grip. He began to talk and with it, his hands began to massage the shoulders they held, it was something he just seemed to subconsciously do with Daesung and always had. "I was just going to say that it'll be fine, Dae. It's not a big deal. It's just a stupid book. Honestly, a lot of it is just how to play children's games- like those ones at sleepovers where you try to make someone levitate? It's fine, Daesung."  
  
Finishing off his water, Daesung filled the glass once more before wriggling his way out of Seunghyun's sticky fingers. He walked backwards to the hallway, intending on going back to his room, but wanted to make his final point. "It's dangerous and I want it gone." With that he spun on his heels and briskly walked back to his room.  
  
Seunghyun rolled his eyes, it wasn't serious, it was just a bit of fun.  
He did stop reading for the night though, left it on the table, and soon after followed Daesung back up to his room; it was too late to go home.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Do you ever go home?" Jiyong asked with a glare over the black coffee he held in front of his lips. He tipped it back and took a sip while still maintaining the glare. Seunghyun just smirked around the spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He purposefully pulled the spoon out with a pop and then began to chew as obnoxiously as he could. Jiyong jerked back in disgust.  
  
Swallowing the cereal with an audible gulp, Seunghyun smacked his lips together a few times afterwards before finally replying with, "No." He grinned like a cat that had caught a canary before spooning another spoonful of cereal into his mouth ready to begin to process again but Youngbae cut in from his position at the sink to admonish them both.  
  
"Jiyong, be nice. Seunghyun, don't agitate him; you know he's still sensitive about the chair incident."  
  
"Sensitive?" Jiyong took one hand off his mug and slapped it onto the edge of the wooden table, the force jingling the dishes on top. His outrage was now directed at Youngbae. "I'm not being sensitive! He gave me garbage for my birthday!" He was flabbergasted.  
  
"And I'd do it again," Seunghyun muttered, but Jiyong caught it. His head whipped back around and his glare came back.  
  
"We've been friends for eleven years and this is the treatment I get?"  
  
"You love that chair!"  
  
"Until I found out it was just garbage!"  
  
"We cleaned it first!"  
  
Just then Daesung came walking through the room, shirt soaked through with sweat, just returned from a run. He was grinning bright and ready to greet everyone when the tension of the room hit him. He was about to just back out and avoid it all but it was too late, he'd already been spotted by them all, and Youngbae was giving him pleading eyes to stay and help.  
  
A defeated sigh left Daesung's lips and he hung his head for a moment before taking a deep breath in, putting his hands on his hips and lifting his head back up to face his audience. "Seunghyun, stop provoking Jiyong."  
  
Seunghyun's jaw dropped. Jiyong whooped in triumph. "He started it! You're just going to take his side over mine? Do you hate me that much?"  
  
"You don't pay rent, I have to appease the roommates somehow," Daesung shrugged. He began to back out of the room once more but paused right before he went around the corner, something else coming to mind. "But Jiyong, stop throwing a tantrum about the chair. You love that chair. Besides, you didn't even get Seunghyun a gift for his last birthday, so?" Daesung shrugged and then made his escape.  
  
The room fell silent. Jiyong and Seunghyun refused to apologize to each other but they nodded to each other, confirming a cease fire for now. Youngbae smiled at the peace before returning his attention to the dishes, but then his lips pursed a bit as a thought came to him. "How come no one ever listens to me but as soon as Daesung tells you to do something you listen?"  
  
Jiyong and Seunghyun answered together, disinterest tinting their voices, "Blackmail."  
  
*** *** ***

"Mom!" Seunghyun called out into the house as he swung the door closed behind him with a bit too much force. He winced when he heard it slam and everything hanging on the walls jingle. "I'm home!" Silence was the reply given to him and he let out a sigh. His mom was probably working a late shift again. Kicking off his shoes he ran up the stairs two at a time.  
  
His hair was a bit greasy and he was still wearing the borrowed clothes from Daesung. He knew he had to shower. He knew he should shower, he knew now was the perfect time to shower, but instead he jumped onto his bed, rolled onto his side and continued to read his little magic book. Before he knew it the sun had begun it's descent and it had grown too dark to read. Instead of just getting up and turning on the light, he took out his phone, turned the light on, and read by that. He was so captured by the book that he didn't even hear his mom's arrival home.  
  
An extra surge of excitement struck him as his eyes landed on a spell he finally found useful: a spell for prosperity. He could definitely use some more money. He got minimum wage to work overnights at a convenience store- why wouldn't he want more? After he gave the spell a quick glance over, he quickly unlocked his screen and opened the note app, typing in the supplies it said he would need.  
  
All he needed was a coin, fresh honey, and fresh milk. He saved the note and exited the app with a grin, it seemed simple enough. He returned his attention to the book and felt his brow furrow- there was a handwritten message at the bottom of the page he hadn't previously noticed in his excitement.  
  
 _Be careful of word choice- do not bring pain unto others for your own gain._  
  
Seunghyun rolled his eyes and shut the book. It was a small spell to get a few extra bucks- what was it gonna do? Cause someone to drop a few coins out of their pocket? It's not like it was going to work anyways. Tossing the book gently onto the floor, Seunghyun laid back in bed and shifted his attention to his phone. He sent out a text,  
  
 _Hey Ji... Thursday before my shift- wanna try out some magic?_  
  
He wasn't left waiting for more than a minute before he got a reply,  
  
 _Lol fuck yeah. Then maybe you can buy me a new fucking chair 🙃_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!  
> If there are typos: I don’t edit/reread/whatever things I write so... just like... lmk so I can edit the typo lol
> 
> Also i tagged it todae but still haven't decided if I'm going to keep it gen with a heavily implied but unrealized crush or not.
> 
> Also I've never posted on here before bc honestly ao3 intimidates me. I have no idea wtf I'm doing so advice would be lovely if you have any to share.
> 
> Also I'm trash at naming things thanks


End file.
